Vive les prisons pleines
by Ysa
Summary: Yaoi greedkimblee tres suggeré, la de toute evidence , roy havoc , ce couple n'est pas assez représenté. Bref havoc et roy cherchent une prison pour greed et kimblee mais elles sont toutes pleines allez lire
1. Chapter 1

**Vive les prisons pleines **

**Auteur :Ysa (Ysachan)**

**Adresse : Fullmetal alchemist**

**Genre :yaoi. Romance.**

**Couple : Royhavoc et GreedKimblee**

**Disclaimer: pas à moi !**

**présentation de l'histoire : Havoc et Roy cherche une cellule pour Greed et Kimblee, mais il n'y a de place nulle part .**

- Comment ça, il n'y a plus de chambre libre ? Mais c'est une prison, nan ? Vous pouvez bien nous trouver une chambre pour ces deux là ! Même une cellule pour deux !

- Je vous le répète, second Lieutenant Havoc, nous n'avons plus aucune cellule !

Le blond repartit vers la sortie, de méchante humeur, il n'y avait plus de place nulle part, ni dans la prison du centre, ni dans celle d'East City, ni dans de petites prisons peu connues. Il retourna à la voiture où l'attendait son colonel et s'installa à la place du conducteur.

- Alors ?", demanda Mustang

- Alors, il n'avait plus de place non plus!

- Tu leur a bien demandé la cellule avant de dire qui allait l'occuper ?

- Oui !

Havoc sortit rageusement une cigarette et se mit à la fumer en regardant les "prisonniers" dans le retroviseur . Un des deux sourit et murmura: J'savais pas que les prisons étaient si remplies de nos jours...

- Ta gueule, Kimblee !", cria Roy en sans se retourner, qu'est ce qu'on va faire, bordel ?

- Bah, on a pas le choix ...", risqua Havoc. Ce qui lui valut un regard réprobateur du colonel.

- Non, NON, NON, en aucun cas, je prefererais me pendre !

Dix minutes plus tard, la nuit était tombée et Havoc faisait entrer Kimblee et Greed, les mains menottées dans le salon de chez Roy.

- Eh Roy, t'as plus qu'a te pendre !", ricana l'alchimiste Ecarlate

- Tais-toi Kimblee , s'écria le colonel, c'est grâce à Havoc que tu dors pas sous un pont parce que moi, ça m'aurait pas gêné!

- Bah, ça te donne une excuse pour dormir avec ton petit chér...", l'écarlate ne put terminer sa phrase car une bouche impétueuse avait pris d'assaut la sienne.

Havoc sourit gentiment en regardant Greed embrasser le brun aux cheveux longs, tandis que Roy ouvrait de grands yeux plus pour ce qu'avait dit Kimblee, que pour la scène de bisou.

- Désolé, s'excusa l'homonculus, mais mon amant a souvent tendance à dire des bétises alors faut le faire taire !

Roy l'ignora magistralement et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour faire du boudin ( juste pour la forme) pendant que Jean commençait à faire le lit des deux cinglés de service.

- Je vous fais un ou deux lits ?

- Une vraie petite femme d'interieur," sourit Greed,"un seul devrait aller, merci !

- Vous voulez manger quelque chose ou..., interrogea le blond en se retournant pour découvrir les deux hommes en train de se tripoter.

- Non, non, ça va aller !", reussit à articuler Greed.

C'est ce moment que choisit Roy pour arrêter de bouder dans son coin et venir voir si Havoc n'avait besoin de rien. Les deux alchimistes se toisèrent du regard avant que Roy déclare: " Toi, t'as pas interet à faire des boulettes cette nuit ! Je ne veux RIEN entendre !

- Pourquoi ? Sinon Papa Mustang va venir me donner la fessé ? ", demanda Kimblee en se léchant les lèvres.

- Le seul qui te portera la main aux fesses, ce sera moi !" murmura l'homonculus.

Roy repartit dans sa chambre encore plus énervé qu'il n'en était sorti avec derrière lui, Havoc qui souhaitait la bonne nuit à leur deux prisonniers.

- Je vais pas te laisser dormir, Mustang !" Cria Kimblee avant que la porte de la chambre se claque .

En effet vers environ minuit et demie, une heure du matin , pendant que Roy et Jean dormaient paisiblement, le blondinet fut reveillé en sursaut par un cri plus ou moins strident. Il se redressa brusquement sur son céans et alluma la lumière, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Un gémissement suivi d'un autre, puis d'un hurlement ainsi que le grincement rythmique du lit laissaient facilement deviner à quel genre d'activité se livraient les deux prisonniers de la chambre à coté .

Jean, décontenancé et alerté, commença à secouer comme il se devait l'alchimiste de feu .

- Roy ! Roy, tu entends !

- Quoi ?", lui repondit un grognement sonore.

- Ecoute !

Le silence se fit dans la chambre pour laisser place à un bruit de fond où l'on distinguait bien la voix de Kimblee.

- Eh bien, ils font l'amour !" déclara Roy en se tournant sur le coté pour se rendormir.

- Mais...tu vas rien faire ?

- Ecoute, rien ne ferais plus plaisir à Kimblee que de savoir qu'il a reussit a m'empecher de dormir, alors ...

Jean se recoucha déboussolé, les sens en alerte et éteigna la lumière puis au bout de quelques minutes laissa passer un gémissement assez éloquent, puis un deuxième, un troisième...Au bout du quatrième, Ce fut à Roy de se redresser et d'allumer la lumière.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

Pour toute réponse, le blond le fixa des yeux en gémissant, et se mit à se cambrer de la même façon que lorsque son colonel lui faisait les honneurs.

Roy essaya de le le faire taire en lui mettant la main sur la bouche mais Jean en profita pour lui lécher les doigts et lui prenant la main, la guida vers son bas ventre tout en continuant à se trémousser et à gémir assez fortement.

Le regard du brun descendit le long du torse de son amant et s'arreta sur l'entrejambe déjà dur du blond, puis remonta vers son visage: Havoc le fixait toujours, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inferieure dans l'attente de la décision de Roy, ses yeux étaient suppliants.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est ces deux crétins et leurs cris d'animaux en rut qui t'excitent , sussura le brun

- Idiot, tu sais bien que c'est toi qui me met dans cet état !

Ledit idiot reprit sa contemplation de l'entrejambe de son aimé et soulevant la couverture, descendit dans le fond du lit afin d'avoir sa tête à la même hauteur que l'entrejambe d'Havoc. Il lui retira lentement très doucement son caleçon mais ne prit pas la peine de lui enlever completement. Le tissu, bloqué au niveau des genoux et coincé sous Roy démangeait Jean terriblement. Il n'arrivait pas bien à bouger les jambes bien cachées contre le torse de son amant mais rien ne lui faisait plus de bien que se que lui faisait ce dernier. C'était délicieux, et incroyablement jouissif. Du plaisir à l'état brut, Jean redécouvrait ses instincts primaires par les caresses buccales expertes du beau colonel de feu. Le blond avait du mal à garder les idées claires, ses hanches s'agitaient frénétiquement alors que ses cuisses descendaient et remontaient contre les épaules de celui qui lui faisait du bien. Havoc contemplait le plafond sans le voir vraiment en se crispant sur les draps blancs, son corps tendu à l'extrême. Roy laissa le membre de Jean un peu au repos pour aller embrasser son amant, vu comment il était tendu...il en avait besoin. Il commença par bien se positionner au dessus de lui, les bras tendus puis à l'embrasser de petits baisers rapides avant de venir lui lécher le cou. Jean sourit de bonheur, enfin son Roy s'occupait de lui, quel plaisir !

Rapidement Mustang passa sur le coté de son jeune amant ( enfin 26 ans c'est jeune !) et entreprit de lui lécher toute la surface de l'épaule alors que ses doigts retournaient le préparer tendrement. Sa main allant et venant autour de la verge du blond dont il mordillait le lobe de l'oreille, puis passait sur les fesses de son amant pour venir se blottir entre elles.

- ça fait presque une semaine qu'on a rien fait donc ça va peut etre tirer un peu.

- Je te fais confiance.

- Oups...

- Quoi ?

- T'as racheté du lubrifiant ?

Il fallut une bonne minute à Jean pour que la question parvienne au cerveau, tellement le plaisir lui était monté à la tête. Toujours un peu dans les vapes, il se retourna vers Roy avec un sourire " bien sûr, à ton avis pourquoi je me suis absenté hier midi à la pause déjeuner ?". Puis son sourire s'assombrit. "Oh non !"

- Quoi ?

- Je l'ai laissé dans ta cuisine ...

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait dans la cuisine ?

- Je l'ais oublié la dernière fois où j'avais prévu qu'on...le ferait .

- Bon je vais allé le chercher.

- Mais tu vas devoir passer par le salon et donc devant les deux autres...

- Je préfère ça que de te laisser gambader devant eux nu comme tu es !

Roy sortit donc du lit et remettant bien son caleçon courut jusqu'a la porte de la chambre. Une fois qu'il l'eut refermé, il courut à nouveau, traversant tout le salon, passant à coté du lit préparé par Havoc pour les deux psychopathes d'où lui parvenaient des gémissements plus que suggestifs.

--coté greed/kimblee--

- C'est pas Roy que je viens de voir passer, là ?

- Si c'est pas lui, ça lui ressemble ! A ton avis, j'ai reussi à le déranger ?

- Tu veux que j'aille voir ?

Ledit Roy farfouilla dans toute la cuisine pour trouver le tube de lubrifiant posé nonchalamment à coté de la cuisinière.

C'est ainsi que Greed croisa Roy dans la cuisine alors qu'il passait en coup de vent, un tube de lubrifiant dans la main et un grand sourire plaqué sur la figure.

- Alors ?"questionna Kimblee, une fois que Greed soit revenu dans leur lit.

- Je crois plutot qu'ils vont faire l'amour !

- Mince, tu crois que c'est nous qui leur avons donné envie ? Parce que pour sortir Roy en calbutte de son pieu, faut se lever tot ! Je me demande comment le blondinet s'y est prit.

- Si je te le dis, je gagne quoi ?

- Mhhmm tu pourras me faire tout se que tu veux de mon corps .

zone carré blanc

Le lendemain Roy et Greed étaient les seuls êtres vivants à pouvoir bouger librement, en effet Jean et Zolf étaient bloqués dans le fond de leur lit pour cause d'une douleur à l'arrière train mais ils étaient les derniers à se plaindre de cette nuit merveilleuse où ils avaient enfin fait l'amour.

A suivre peut etre, vraiment pas sur, mais il est 1h 34 du mat' et g pas les idées claires. allez +


	2. Une histoire de short

**Vive les prisons pleines **

**Chapitre deux: Une histoire de caleçon**

**Auteur :Ysa (Ysachan)**

**Adresse : Fullmetal alchemist**

**Genre :yaoi. Romance.**

**Couple : Royhavoc et GreedKimblee**

**Disclaimer: pas à moi !**

**présentation de l'histoire : Havoc et Roy cherche une cellule pour Greed et Kimblee, mais il n'y a de place nulle part .**

- Rappelez-nous quand vous aurez de la place..., oui, merci !

Havoc raccrocha et se tourna vers un Roy plus qu'irascible.

- Désolé, mon coeur. Ils ont toujours pas de place.

- MAIS c'est pas vrai, ça ! Ca fait au moins une semaine qu'ils auraient du avoir une cellule libre ! Et une semaine qu'on aurait du être débarrasser de ces deux imbéciles!

Roy laissant éclater toute sa fureur, se retourna vers les deux prisonniers qui commençaient doucement mais surement à s'habituer aux colères du colonel.

Greed proposa même mollement de prendre le petit-déjeuner que Jean avait préparé avant de téléphoner.

Les quatres hommes, tous en caleçon à part Roy et Greed qui pour le coup avaient fait un effort en mettant une chemise et un pantalon, déboulèrent dans la petite cuisine de l'Alchimiste de feu, et s'asseyèrent sauf Havoc qui faisait griller les tartines, sortait le beurre, etc.

- Jean, il reste du lait, s'il te plait ?

Mustang fusilla l'homonculus du regard, comment osait il tutoyer son petit ami ?

Contrairement à son colonel, le blond s'était rapidement fait à la présence de deux prisonniers, comme s'ils étaient de gentils petits poissons rouges dont il fallait s'occuper, et ne s'offensait pas outre mesure quand Greed ou Kimblee le tutoyait.

Il ouvrit donc la porte du frigidaire avec dextérité et apercevant une brique de lait juste dans le fond, se baissa pour la ramasser, offrant ainsi une magnifique vue à Roy et ...à Greed.

Kimblee tiqua nerveusement quand il suivit le regard de Greed. Pas question que cet homonculus se fasse le blond...ou alors pas avant lui !

- Eh Roy, tu devrais faire attention à tes affaires !, dit il narquoisement.

- T'as un problème, l'écarlate ?

- Oh je disais ça pour toi, tu sais ? On habite dans la même maison, et il y a des verrous à chaque porte, mais je te concède ce point : Jean dois bien savoir se débrouiller tout seul...même fasse à Greed..., murmura t il à son compagnon d'armes qui començait à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Les yeux de Mustang se dirigèrent instinctivement vers l'homonculus qui regardait toujours les magnifiques fesses d'Havoc.

-C'est bon j'ai trouvé le lait !!", cria victorieusement Jean, inconscient de se qu'il se passait dans son dos et le tendit à Greed. Ledit Greed qui vit distinctement Roy murmurer: Attention à se que tu fais !

- Ya un problème ?" questionna le blond en sentant le silence tendu.

Kimblee se leva de son tabouret et se dirigea vers le frigidaire, un air innocent scotché sur la figure, et discrètement frappa dans ses mains.

- Bah, c'est juste que ça fait juste cinq minutes que Greed reluque tes fesses", sourire crispé chez Greed," et que j'ai envie de faire ça !

Ce disant, il plaqua ses mains sur le postérieur de Havoc qui s'était retourné pour regarder Greed, faisant bondir Roy de son siège. S'en suivit une course-poursuite entre Roy et Kimblee qui se coursèrent dans tout l'appartement jusqu'a ce que Kimblee s'enferme dans leur chambre, roy n'ayant pas très envie de bruler leur porte, se contenta de tambouriner dessus.

Pendant ce temps à la cuisine, Havoc avait repris ses occupations, qui était la vaisselle, et ne s'interrogea pas sur le fait que son short changeait progressivement de couleurs. C'est seulement quand il le sentit descendre jusqu'a ses genoux qu'il se posa des questions.

- Euh, Greed, pourrais tu...regarder ailleurs ?

L'homonculus, en effet, ayant une vue imprenable sur les fesses à présent découvertes du blond ne se privait pas pour observer se qu'il pouvait observer. Il se retourna néanmoins pour laisser à Havoc la possibilité de ramasser son caleçon. Heureusement pour notre blondinet préféré, c'était juste l'élastique qui avait exploser. Il lui suffisait donc juste de tenir son calbutte avec les mains. C'était sans compter l'arrivée inattendue de l'Ecarlate, un peu éssouflé certes, mais bien là, qui reclaqua des mains et les lui replaqua sur les fesses, avant de prendre la fuite devant un Roy plus que furieux...ne demandez pas comment il a reussi à s'échapper de la chambre.

Cette fois le pauvre Jean vit son caleçon exploser intégralement, et ne dut la sauvegarde de sa vertu qu'a la rapidité de ses mains. Greed, par reflexe, tourna la tête et se rendit compte que par hasard le reflet de la porte du four lui donnait une magnifique image de se qui se déroulait derrière lui.

- Roy...?," appella notre pauvre blondinet desepéré.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y ...hmph tu vas me payer ça Kimblee...

Apparemment Mustang essayait dégorger joyeusement Zolf sur le canapé qui se démenait comme il pouvait...ils auraient de l'écarlate ce soir . Greed en profita pour se lever et ramener un caleçon au malheureux Havoc qui faisait se qu'il pouvait pour cacher ses parties intimes .

- Tiens, ce sera...plus...décent." expliqua t il en réprimant un fou rire.

- Merci." se crispant un peu plus en détachant difficilement une main de son intimité pour attrapper le caleçon.

Greed ne le quitta pas des yeux pour autant.

- Tu veux que...je t'aide à l'enfiler ?" souffla til en passant doucement ses doigts sur ces mèches blondes tout en matant ce qu'il y avait à voir.

- Je voudrais surtout que tu ailles me trouver Roy," dit Havoc en se retractant", tout de suite !"

Petit soupir de l'homoculus qui se dirigea à contrecoeur vers le salon, pendant que Jean enfilait avec une rapidité déconcertante le calbutte noir et moulant que lui avait rapporté Greed.

Après quelques insultes bien plaçées, Roy arriva dans la cuisine pour découvrir son pauvre amant rouge de honte et mortifié à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que Mustang l'ai vu nu.

- Allez, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas !" murmura le brun sans comprendre pourquoi son Jean d'amour rougissait comme ça.

Il fallut que Kimblee arrive pour casser toute l'ambiance.

- Ah mais c'est mon short, ça !! ", expliqua t il en désignant celui que portait le blond.

Roy se retourna, énervé comme un lion qu'on vient de reveiller, et montra d'un mouvement de le tête celui que portait l'alchimiste écarlate.

- Tu le portes sur toi, ton short, crétin !

- D'abord, ici le plus crétin, c'est toi, et ensuite ce matin ne trouvant pas le mien, j'ai prit celui de Greed, donc c'est bien le mien que ton petit copain est en train de porter." Retorqua Zolf d'un air méchant.

Greed se pointa juste à cet instant:" On parle de moi ?"

- Si Kimblee porte ton caleçon, qu'est ce que tu portes, toi ?" interrogea excédé Mustang.

- Moi, mais rien, les humains sont bizarres de toujours vouloir porter quelque chose..."

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que Havoc courait déjà vers sa chambre, mort de honte.

- ...et comment j'étais censé savoir où vous rangez vos calbuttes ?" continuait l'homonculus pas géné pour deux sous.

- Oh la ferme !" murmura Roy en courant derrière Jean, qui avait claqué la porte et tiré le verrou, et frappa assez fortement pour la faire ouvrir. Tout ce qu'il obtient fut le caleçon de l'écarlate sous la porte.

- Ouvre Jean, s'il te plait.

Le cliquetis de la clé dans la serrure le rassura et il rentra dans la pièce après avoir jeter son boxer à la figure de Zolf. Il trouva son Jean planqué sous les couvertures, encore rouge de honte.

- Qu'est ce que tu as, mon coeur ?

- Je...je...tu ne te rend pas compte...j'étais complètement à poil dans ta cuisine...et...ça m'as donné une de ces envies de toi ...

- Envie de moi ?

Havoc aurait aimé poursuivre cette conversation plus que gênante, mais le couple dans la pièce à coté ne semblait pas de cet avis, leur faisant profiter de leur ébats amoureux.

- Rooh qu'est ce que tu m'excite comme ça avec seulement mon short sur toi . ", la voix ressemblait à celle de Greed.

- Et toi, de savoir que t'en a pas.

Bruits de succion laissant deviner qu'ils sont en train de s'embrasser goulûment.

- J'ai envie de toi !

- T'as toujours envie de ce que tu peux pas avoir.

- Enleve le...je savais bien que t'en avais envie aussi...

- C'est juste...une histoire de dose de sexe quotidienne...

Bruits du canapé assez suggestifs avec gémissements à l'appui.

Roy secoua la tête et allait se diriger vers la porte quand Jean l'aggrippa par le jean et l'attirant vers lui, lui roula le plus beau patin de l'année.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils t'excitent quand même un peu." sussura Mustang entre deux baisers.

- Tu rêves ! c'est juste que tu appuis sur mon entrejambe et que ça m'excite, tu peux pas savoir.

Roy passa la main sous le drap et sourit: Mais t'as pas remis de sous vêtement, toi ?!!

Sourire mutin du côté de chez Jean: J'espere que ça t'as donné envie parce que c'est notre avant dernière journée de congé que je veux pas te laisser filer.

- Comme si tu venais jamais me voir au bureau !

- Facile à dire, c'est pas à toi d'éviter Hawkeye !

Et voila encore une bonne journée en perspective pour le sexe, tout ça pour une histoire de caleçon.

Ysa: bon c pas long mais sinon ct rien du tout donc g prefere vous offrir sa pour commencer l'année . Bonne année tout le monde.


End file.
